Songs of the Sea
by helloitskrisha
Summary: A man finds himself lost and stranded on a pirate ship. A ruthless pirate king is caught between two worlds. A mermaid falls in love with a human. It is the water that connects them all. (Pirate/Mermaid/Fantasy AU; Pharoga and E/C)
1. Lost at Sea (Nadir)

**A/N: So, this was inspired by LittleLongHairedOutlaw's POTO AU Fic Contest... but we'll see if I actually finish it before the deadline haha. I was trying to write a one-shot and somehow, it turned itself into a multi-chapter fic. XD**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Lost at Sea (Nadir)**

In a small seaside village in France, there lives a man with many fantastical tales to tell. His skin is tanned from spending his days in the sun, and his hair is as black as a starless night sky.

Though his features have weathered with age, he remains a handsome man. His deep brown eyes speak of many untold stories. Of so much loss and so much grief but also so much love.

The children of the village adore him because he would always entertain them with tales of his travels and his adventures out on the open sea. His favorite is the one about the Pirate King who fell in love with a mermaid.

As a young man, Nadir never imagined himself living near the ocean. He grew up playing in the desert sands of Tehran, and it is there where he spent decades of his life as a police chief.

But his son Reza was a sickly boy. No doctors or medicines could heal him and all Nadir could do was help make his final days as pleasant as possible.

Reza had always wanted to see the ocean, and what father wouldn't want to grant his dying son's wish?

.

Some fresh air and a change of scenery did wonders for Reza's well-being. No longer was the boy cooped up in an empty house with no one to keep him company. Nadir enjoyed those precious few days they spent by the Mazandaran coastline—collecting seashells, dipping their toes in the pristine waters, watching the sun rise and set.

His Reza was an imaginative boy. Though the child's body was frail, his mind was a fertile ground—so full of ideas and memories and stories. Nadir would carry his son as they played in the ocean. The boy would point out the different types of fish and seashells and underwater creatures that they would find, happy to finally see the diverse marine life he had only read about in his favorite books.

"Father, do mermaids exist too?" Reza would look up at Nadir with doe-eyed wonder.

Nadir would chuckle. He didn't believe in such fairytales, but he wanted his son to enjoy his childhood. "Perhaps. But you won't find them here, my boy. Such creatures would never live in shallow waters."

"Oh! Of course!" Reza exclaimed.

Then, an idea seemed to spark in his mind. "Father, when I'm all better, may we go further into the ocean and see the mermaids too?"

Nadir could only smile. If he could make time stop, he would have stayed in that moment forever.

.

Reza didn't want to go to bed that night. He begged and cried and pleaded to stay up, to read a book with his father until dawn. "Please, father. I'm not sleepy at all!"

"If you want to get better, you'll need your rest, Reza." He said as he tucked his son in bed.

The boy eventually relented. Nadir stayed by his side until his eyes slipped shut.

The next morning, Nadir would come to regret not letting his son stay up for at least a few more hours. He had tried waking the child up, only to realize that the moment he had been dreading for so long had come to pass.

He kissed Reza's forehead, letting his tears drip onto the boy's lifeless form. He cried a prayer to Allah, asking Him to let his son find peace.

.

Hours and days and months passed. Nadir was merely surviving. Like a sailor lost at sea, trying desperately to find land only to be drowned by the harsh currents.

Every night, he would imagine himself leaving the mortal world and joining his wife and son in the afterlife. Every morning, he would wake up, frustrated that it was all a dream.

He kept himself going by finding work anywhere he could, and that is how he found himself aboard a merchant trading ship headed to France. His current career no longer distracted him from the emptiness of his existence and staying in his house alone only reminded him of everything he had lost.

It felt as though the ocean called to him.

As he sailed away from the only land he had ever known, he looked out onto the horizon. Perhaps if he followed the line where the sky met the sea, he would no longer feel so lost.

.

The sea was a fickle mistress. There were days when the tides seemed serene, and other times, strong winds and rough waves threatened to sink their ship.

Nadir and the other crew members kept themselves entertained by sharing stories during meals. Tales of sailors who were lost at sea or drowned by sirens or were searching for buried treasure.

One of the stories shared was the legend of _The Phantom_, a pirate vessel with black sails and a ghastly hull decorated with carvings of gargoyles, imps, and demonic creatures. It was said to move so quickly that no one would see it coming until it was too late.

The ship was rumored to be captained by a ruthless pirate king—a man who was followed not out of loyalty or respect but out of fear. No living men had ever seen his face, and those who did, did not live for very long.

Nadir had never been fond of ghost stories, but somehow, this one left a mark. For the next few nights, he would lay in his bed, imagining that eerie ship and the mysterious man who captained it.

.

He awoke with a start. The deafening sounds of thunder and crashing waves erupted all around him. Their ship had chanced upon a terrible storm, and the ocean was violently rocking them back and forth. Nadir quickly jumped out of bed, getting his ankles soaked in the flooded floor. He watched in horror as more water leaked into their cabin, slowly burying their ship into the sea's murky depths.

All around him, men were rushing to move up to the deck and get on a lifeboat. Nadir could not see clearly amidst the darkness and fog. He could not move amidst the chaos of scrambling bodies. Someone seemed to accidentally hit him from behind, knocking him to the floor.

His vision blurred and everything faded to black.

.

_Weightless._

He felt as light as a feather. He doesn't recall how he fell to the ocean. All he remembered was that his body felt weightless as if he were floating in the air, up in the heavens.

He vaguely remembered the feeling of being pulled down, down, down into the dark waters. Grasping for air and struggling to swim back to the surface. He couldn't see or hear anything. His body seemed to be surrendering to the inevitable.

Silently, he wondered whether he would be meeting his wife and son again soon. Their faces flashed in his mind as the cold, dark ocean forced him down with its icy grip. He reached for them as water filled his lungs.

The last thing he saw before he lost consciousness was an outstretched arm covered in shiny green scales.

.

He doesn't know how long he's been floating, how long it's been since the storm and the chaos. All he knew was that he could feel himself drifting away, and he was fully prepared to meet his fate.

But something pulled him out of the water and dragged him back to life. After feeling weightless for so long, to suddenly be pulled back to the cold, hard ground was unnerving. Every fiber of his being longed to be back in the clouds. He tried to open his eyes but the sun's harsh stare blinded him.

He felt firm hands apply pressure to his chest, making him sputter and spit out seawater. Coughing and clutching at his chest, he looked up at the man towering over him.

The man wore a red vest over a white shirt and had a tri-cornered leather hat adorned with a black feather. His long black coat danced with the wind, its tail end rippling like the waves. His bony fingers gripped a silver sword with a red and black hilt designed to look like a skull.

And of course, there was that mask. A horrifying black thing that covered his entire face, barring his lipless mouth and yellow eyes.

The man's face was impassive, but Nadir still felt as though he were being thoroughly examined.

Somehow, Nadir knew that he was looking up at the Pirate King.

.

Being rescued by a ship full of pirates came with a price. The crew seemed to regard Nadir as though he were a barnacle stuck to their boots. He was made to clean the deck while everyone was asleep. The first mate threatened to whip him if the deck was not spotless by sunrise.

Aboard _The Phantom_, the nights seemed endless. There were moments when Nadir was sorely tempted to jump off. But there were never any islands in sight and he was not eager to spend countless days treading water.

The first few nights aboard the vessel were quiet… until he heard it. Near the captain's cabin, Nadir swore that he could hear someone singing. It was a woman's voice. Strange yet hauntingly beautiful.

Soon the woman's song was joined by another—a man's, this time. The two voices melded together seamlessly as if they were made for one another.

Hidden behind one of the masts, Nadir watched the captain who seemed to be singing to something in the waters. Entranced by the harmonious melody, he moved closer to take a look at who—or what—was singing with the pirate. But the creature below saw him and rapidly swam away.

Nadir could've sworn that he spotted long blonde curls and glimmering green scales.

The Pirate King was furious. He grabbed Nadir by the neck and pinned him to the mast. "Do you realize what you've done?" he sneered.

"I meant… no harm. You… must… believe me." Nadir choked out.

The Pirate King's yellow eyes seemed to examine him, sizing him up and piercing right through him. Somehow, his gaze hurt more than the sharp edge of a sword. The captain's grip on his neck tightened, and Nadir said a quick prayer to Allah in his mind.

But then, the most unexpected thing happened… He let Nadir go.

The Pirate King turned away from him. "She left and may never come back again because of you."

"I apologize. Truly. I didn't know…" Nadir pleaded weakly; his throat still sore from being strangled.

"No. You _don't_ know." He made no effort to mask the frustration in his voice.

Nadir's head was swarming with questions. He wondered if his eyes had been playing tricks on him or perhaps his tiring days at sea had taken a toll on his sanity. "A mermaid… I've seen one with my own eyes yet I can't believe it."

The Pirate King's silence confirmed that what he had seen was no hallucination. He looked out onto the open sea and gazed at the stars.

After what seemed to be a long time, the captain finally spoke up again. "Mermaids aren't allowed to reveal themselves to humans. And now that you've seen her, she may be in danger."

This revelation piqued Nadir's curiosity even more. "But _you're human_… aren't you?"

The Pirate King turned to face him. A small, wicked grin formed on his lipless mouth. "Where on earth did you get that idea?"


	2. A Pirate's Life (Erik)

**A/N: I just wanna say thank you to Arelya-Andaria and Not A Ghost3 for their lovely reviews on the first chapter! You guys really inspired me to keep writing this story. ^_^ (Hopefully, I'll be able to finish everything before October 2... but we'll see hahahuhu)**

* * *

**Chapter 2: A Pirate's Life (Erik)**

"Where on earth did you get that idea?"

The Pirate King grinned, relishing the look of utter bewilderment on the other man's face.

"Who—_what_—are you then?" Nadir inquired.

The captain thought long and hard about what to say. It was true that he was not meant to live among the land-dwellers, but he didn't belong among the creatures of the sea either.

He watched Nadir's curious expression closely, wondering if divulging information about himself to this man would be advantageous. After all, his beloved seemed to trust this man.

Nadir noticed his hesitation and opted to change the subject. He cleared his throat. "You saved my life. I owe you a great debt…"

The captain cut him off, "There is truly no need to thank me. I couldn't care less whether you lived or died."

"Then why am I here? Why rescue me and take me on board?"

"Believe me, I don't make it a habit to aid men who get caught in a shipwreck. You could've become shark bait for all I care." The Pirate King waved a dismissive hand at him, "It was _she_ who insisted on rescuing you."

Realization seemed to dawn on the other man's face. "Then I insist that you let me help you keep her safe. You said that she may be in danger!"

"You've done _enough_," the captain spat out. He shoved Nadir aside and briskly walked back to his cabin.

Nadir followed along, his legs struggling to match the captain's long strides. "I may not know much about mermaids or the other creatures of the sea but I've spent years of my life as a _daroga_ in Persia. My skills could be of use to you in this quest."

The captain paused but did not turn to face him. "Well then, _Daroga_, pray tell, exactly what _skills_ of yours would be of use to me?"

Although the Pirate King was not looking at him, Nadir puffed his chest out. "I've handled my fair share of dangerous cases. I can hold my own in a fight. And of all the men in your crew, I may be the most well-read. I can do more than just mop the deck! Let me prove that to you."

For a while, there was silence as the captain considered his pleas. Nadir felt his confidence wane as the silence continued on and on.

After what seemed like an eternity, the Pirate King spoke up. "Since you're already aboard this ship, you might as well make yourself useful. I suggest you take your rest for the night. We set sail as soon as the sun rises."

Nadir was stunned for a moment. "Yes… Yes, of course! I will do what I can for your mermaid."

"And should anything happen to her, I will hold you personally responsible." The captain suddenly turned around, pointing his sword at the Persian. "If _she _does not survive, _neither will you_. Do we have an accord, _Daroga_?"

Instead of shrinking in fear as he had expected, Nadir gave him a look of defiance. "She has saved my life and I owe her a great debt. I will do what I must to help her."

.

The Pirate King retreated to his cabin. He had not expected any of this to happen. He paced the floor relentlessly. Who _was_ this man that the waves had delivered to his ship? The Daroga was unlike any other human he knew. He had looked him straight in the eye and didn't seem intimidated even when his life was threatened.

Was this man an imbecile… or was he becoming too soft? Indeed, he was no longer the fearsome Pirate King everyone told stories about. He hasn't been the same… not since his beloved had come into his life.

Thoughts of his beautiful mermaid filled his mind. He worried over her—his precious _Christine_. Suddenly overcome with dread, he sat by his desk and took a swig of rum. Once he was inebriated enough, he moved to open the box that he had hidden underneath his desk.

Something about tonight made him feel especially melancholy.

Buried deep within his treasure trove—underneath the music sheets, architectural designs, and sketches he hid there—he kept something invaluable: a framed photograph of his mother and father before he was born. His mother was a beautiful woman, all soft brown curls and lovely, kind eyes. His father looked as stern and hard as he remembered.

…

_He is a child of both the land and the sea yet shunned by the inhabitants of both worlds. His parentage is no secret among the merfolk who regard him as an abomination, an affront to their way of life. Among the humans, on the other hand, he is feared and hated even though few knew of his status as a half-breed._

_Borne of a forbidden romance between a mermaid princess and a human fisherman, he had never known a real home. His mother died giving birth to him and his father resented him for it. _

_It didn't help that he was born different. Even as a child, he already looked as though he belonged in a grave. He was as thin as a skeleton, his skin was dry and jaundiced, his yellow eyes were sunken into his skull, and he had no lips and no nose. His father told him that his horrid appearance was punishment for the sins that he and his mother had committed._

_"What belongs in the sea should stay in the sea," his father had said, "I should've listened. You never should've been born."_

_._

_The life of a pirate was not what he had envisioned for himself. As a boy, he dreamed of making a living as an artist. He yearned to compose melodies, design houses, draw, and paint. His dream was to stun the world with his boundless creativity and vivid imagination. _

_He longed to build, to _create_. Instead, he pillages, plunders, and steals. _

_He figured that, if he couldn't be loved and respected, then he would settle for being feared._

_His father did not bother giving him a proper name, so, when he grew older, he gave himself one—_Erik_. A name with Norse origins, much like the Vikings, the legendary sailors of old. A name that meant "king" for he meant to rule the sea. _

_For so long, he didn't allow himself to care for anything or anyone. He amassed his riches by striking fear into the hearts of men. With his ruthless crew, he raided villages, ransacked countless vessels, and plunged the depths of the sea for its hidden treasures without caring about any of the casualties. _

_He was wealthier than most kings, had power and influence in the Pirate's Court, and the mere mention of him or his ship was enough to send any sailor cowering in fear. Despite it all, he was not satisfied…_

_He didn't realize what he was missing until he met her._

_._

_Aboard _The Phantom_, he and his men had sailed to the fabled Isle of Gold, a land that was said to be filled with treasures. He had never been afraid of traversing uncharted waters before. And the more his crew advised him against the quest, the more he felt emboldened to go. _

_For days, they suffered through rough seas. It felt as though the wind and tides themselves were begging them to turn back. Storms rocked their vessel, causing even his most experienced sailors to succumb to seasickness. Still, they forged on. He lost plenty of men in that journey but he felt sure that they would find something of value in the mythical land._

_He managed to find something precious, but it was not at all what he had expected._

_._

_A long, arduous journey that many of the crew members thought would lead nowhere finally came to a halt when they saw it—an island filled to the brim with gold. Hidden behind unforgiving waters and jagged rocks that would make any ship turn back around, they found a cave that gleamed so brightly in the sunlight. _

_As his crew gathered all the gold from the island that they could carry, he decided to explore the cave by his lonesome._

_Erik rowed his boat, gently and slowly at first. Simply content to take in the new scenery and enjoy the satisfaction of having found this cave before any other human could. The cave walls were cloaked in darkness but glittering golden coins and objects littered the waters below, illuminating his path._

_._

_He heard her before he saw her. The enchanting sound of her voice echoed in the dim cavern, filling his cold body with a warmth he hadn't felt in a long time. He started rowing faster, eager to find whatever it was that sang such an enthralling melody._

_There, sitting by the rocks, she sat and sang. She had curly golden hair that reached her waist, skin that gleamed like emeralds, blue eyes as bright as diamonds, and a long scaly green tail. Erik had seen many magnificent sights in all his years of seafaring, but nothing could compare to her. In his eyes, she was more beautiful than any treasure._

_He wanted to reach out and touch her but he was afraid that she'd leave if she saw him. So, he kept himself out of her view, trying to cover himself and his boat behind one of the large boulders. However, in his haste to hide, he managed to draw more attention to himself. The tip of his wooden oar hit the rocks, causing him to lose his grip. It fell into the water with a loud splash, and the mermaid quickly glanced his way._

_Erik fully expected her to swim away in fear at the sight of him. He briskly turned away. For once, he was grateful to be wearing a mask lest she see his flushed cheeks. _

_But then the mermaid did something he never thought possible—she giggled and smiled at him. _

_No one had ever looked happy to see him before. _

_He tried to give her a small smile in return but he, admittedly, was not used to smiling. Somehow, his lopsided grin drew her closer. She swam to where his boat was and rested her crossed arms and chin on the bow. _

_Again, she sang, and again the ethereal sound of her voice filled the cave. _

_This time, he joined her, letting his deep, melodious tone meld with hers. He held her gaze as he sang, and he could see the surprise and wonder in her eyes. Their duet felt right. And Erik knew then that he could never be whole without her._

…

The Pirate King stared at the photograph in his hand. Why had this ancient memento brought up so many memories? He took another swig of rum and buried the photograph in the box again.

He had no time to dwell on the past. He needed to focus on finding his beloved. Getting up on his feet, he moved to where his map was pinned on a wall.

He would find her. If he had to sail across all seven seas to do so, he would not hesitate.

.

The next days were spent planning and strategizing. They had begun sailing toward a destination unknown to anyone except the captain. Nadir was the only one who dared to ask him about where they were going.

"Are you sure about this?" Nadir asked tentatively.

The Pirate King was fully engrossed in the book he was reading. Without sparing his companion a glance, he nodded. "Yes. I know that's where she is."

"Are you _quite sure_ that Atlantis even exists?"

"She told me that it does. All we have to do is find its precise location," the captain replied nonchalantly. He grabbed a pile of books from his table and handed them to Nadir. "Now, read these and look for any possible routes that could lead us there."

"Why would you think that she's in some mythical city? Why do you think she's in danger anyway? Isn't it at all possible that she's still somewhere near the ship?"

"_Oh, for the love of—_!" the captain snapped, "I've had enough of your questions. You said you wanted to be useful. Go and do what I've commanded"

"If I'm going to help you locate her, I'll need to know as much about mermaids as possible. Any knowledge at all could be helpful!"

The Pirate King was not used to being defied so openly, and he hated to think that it was because he had lost his edge. "Either you complete your task now or you walk the plank. I have no use for a man who can't follow orders."

"In this ship, you _already_ have plenty of men who follow orders without question. Perhaps you could benefit from someone willing to offer a different perspective."

The captain stood from his chair, towering over Nadir. "Do you truly not see the urgency of the situation? She could be in danger as we speak!"

Nadir's expression softened at that statement. "You're worried about losing her, I understand…"

"_Oh, you understand, do you?_ She's the only one I've ever loved, _the only one who has ever loved me_. What do you know of loss? How could you possibly comprehend what I'm going through?" He sneered.

Nadir's veneer of calm was quickly stripped away. Something inside him snapped and he could no longer contain the pent-up anger and frustration within.

"You know nothing of my life! I have lost _everything_ important to me. I know how it feels to love with your whole heart and have what is precious to you ripped from you anyway. My dear Rookheeya, my son Reza… I took them to countless healers, and _still, _they died!" Nadir could no longer stop his tears. "I tried so hard to save them, but there was nothing I could do. I had to watch my wife grow weaker and weaker every day. Then to see my son succumb to the same fate… _And you say that I cannot understand loss_."

There was silence. Cold, seemingly endless silence as the two men seemed to process what the other had said.

"How did you survive after losing them?" The captain finally asked.

"For a long while, I didn't think I _would_ survive. I kept imagining myself meeting them in the afterlife. I didn't think I had anything else to live for. But then, a mermaid rescued me from a watery grave… and I believe that Allah has kept me alive for a purpose."

A small grin appeared on the Pirate King's face. "Admittedly, I am not a very religious man."

"You don't have to be religious to believe that your life has meaning. We all have parts to play in this world."

"And what role does a pirate play, _hmm_? What good could I possibly offer this world?"

Nadir was quiet for a while, but then he smiled softly. "I've cleaned every inch and crevice of this ship. It is quite marvelous with its intricate carvings and inventive features. None of the crew members seem to know who designed and built this one-of-a-kind vessel, but I have an idea." He moved closer to the captain and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You have a gift, my friend. Such artistry shouldn't be wasted by being hidden in the shadows."

For the first time in a long while, the Pirate King did not know what to say. He could not describe how it felt to have his work acknowledged by another. He felt _seen_. No other being, human or mermaid, has ever understood him in this way.

Nadir noticed his silence and gave him another pat on the shoulder. "Don't worry. We will find your mermaid." Then, he slowly moved to walk out of the cabin.

"_Daroga_," the captain called out, "…I realize that you've never told me your name."

"Nadir," he said, looking behind him on his way out "And you?"

"Erik. My name is Erik."

Nadir smiled as he walked out of the door. And Erik realized then that he couldn't be whole without him.

Could it be possible for his heart to belong to both the sea and the land?


	3. Part of His World (Christine)

**A/N: ****I wasn't able to complete this fic before the contest deadline :( But I want to keep writing it anyway, even if just for my own satisfaction haha. There will likely be two or three more chapters after this one ehehe. **

**Hope you guys enjoy the POTO/Pirates of the Caribbean/Little Mermaid fusion no one really asked for! XD**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Part of His World (Christine)**

She had always been told that the surface was a dangerous place.

Beyond the safety of their underwater kingdom lay a world full of monsters… beasts that enjoyed spearing fish and serving them to their brethren in shiny silver disks. When she was a hatchling, she would have nightmares about them—those soft, fleshy creatures without tails, gills, or scales. She had heard horror stories about how they would lay traps for merfolk and caged them like beasts.

To ease her worries, her father would gather all the bioluminescent algae he could find and lay them next to the reef where she slept. Together, they would count the tiny fish that swam by their territory until she felt tired. He would sing to her and stay by her side until the sun rose.

Her father had promised that he would never leave her and that he would never let any harm come to her.

If only reality were as simple as the stories that she had grown up believing.

Her father is now gone and the melodies he had created had died with him. Now, she finds herself alone in a stony, mossy cage down in the deepest, darkest part of the sea. Imprisoned not by the surface-dwellers she had been taught to fear but by her own kind.

She knew that she should have stayed away from humans. But how could she? How could she have stayed away after meeting him?

…

When she first met him all those many moons ago, she could never have foreseen the influence he would have on her life. She had heard about him, knew the story of the surface-dwelling half-breed pirate. His tale was often whispered about in Atlantis, used to warn young merfolk against mating with humans. Swimming beyond the confines of their kingdom was forbidden but many curious hatchlings used to sneak past the gate between worlds and had gotten themselves trapped or killed. She used to swear that she would be a good little mermaid and never break the rules.

How naïve she had been!

.

It was curiosity that first led her to swim through the gate. (She had convinced her best friend to help her on her quest. Though hesitant, he had distracted the shark guards with an offering of mollusks, allowing her to sneak past the barrier without difficulty.)

The gate between worlds was a large archway, crafted from colorful rocks and corals that had now become rough and jagged. Unlike the elegant structures she often saw in Atlantis, this was old and shabby almost to the point of ruin.

The only thing of beauty she noticed about the gate were the flecks of gold imbued within it—remnants of something that once must have been exquisite. Now only a reminder of the continually decaying connection between the surface-dwellers and the creatures of the sea.

A chill crept up her spine as she moved past the gate and swam upward. The warmer waters felt so strange, so foreign on her skin.

Spots clouded her vision as her head finally breached the surface.

How strange it felt to breathe above the water! Her gills were not used to the dry air and it felt as though her lungs were being narrowed and compressed. Every fiber of her being screamed at her to swim back.

Still, she forged on.

What more could I possibly hope to lose? She thought.

She found herself in a cave full of unfamiliar objects, each one glimmering like the golden strands of her hair. All around her, she could see small, flat, round pieces of metal that seemed to bear markings from a language she could not recognize. She spotted golden chalices and goblets that were adorned with colorful gemstones. And next to these were… tiny four-tined tridents!

What use would they have for such tiny tridents? In Atlantis, only the King of the merfolk had one. It was his prized possession, a powerful weapon that could make all creatures of the sea bow to the will of its possessor. She wondered whether these things also had magical properties.

She sat by the rocks, examining the unusual items closely. Humans were strange but she had to admit that they were capable of creating such beautiful things.

Her discovery reminded her once more of her father. He had always been an open-minded merman. Even as everyone around her discouraged her curiosity, her father always supported her. Talking about surface-dwellers and their world in anything other than a negative light was frowned upon in Atlantis, but her father never reprimanded her for asking questions. He had wanted her to pursue knowledge, no matter how taboo the topic.

How she wished that she could share this moment with him. She closed her eyes and let the memory of her father embrace her, let the ghost of his voice warm her soul.

"Never let anyone tell you what you can and can't do, my little one. There is so much beauty in the world, and you deserve to see and experience it all."

Before she realized what was happening, her lips had begun humming a solemn yet powerful song. The melody seemed to flow so effortlessly from her lips, pouring out of her like a steady stream. After her father had passed, music seemed to bring her nothing but sadness. She could see her father in every note of every song she heard, and it brought a sharp pain to her heart.

But no matter how hard she tried, she could never forget the songs in her heart that her father had instilled. And as she sang, she could feel his presence, feel him sitting there by the rocks with her.

"My dearest daughter, you make me so proud."

An unfamiliar sound interrupted her thoughts. She quickly turned around to see where it had come from.

That was when she saw him, a human! A figure in the distance was watching her, seemingly trying to hide himself and his vessel behind the large rocks. Fear gripped her heart and she felt the urge to swim back down.

But then the human accidentally hit the boulder with his oar, causing it to fall into the water. She tried pretending that she hadn't seen him but she couldn't stop herself from smiling at the ridiculous sight.

He looked at her sheepishly, as though he were unaccustomed to seeing others smile around him, and she couldn't help but laugh out loud.

Why did her fellow merfolk tell her that humans were dangerous? This man seemed harmless… and funny!

She swam to his boat, hoping to get a better look at this strange creature.

He was no ordinary man, she immediately realized. It was him—the half-breed! The cursed pirate she had heard so much about was sitting there on his boat, staring at her awkwardly and giving her an uneasy, lopsided smile.

"Why are you here?" she asked the man as she rested her arms and chin on the bow of his boat.

The man simply stared at her, puzzled. She realized then that, although he was half-merman, he didn't speak her language. He moved closer to her, his yellow eyes gazing into her emerald ones. Suddenly, she understood what she had to do.

And so, she sang again, letting the melody in her heart convey what her words could not. She sang of her loss, of her loneliness, of her desire for something more.

To her surprise, he seemed to understand. He sang along with her. Their voices complemented one another, caressed each other like two lovers in a gentle embrace. His rich, dulcet tone was unlike anything she's ever heard—warm and inviting, beckoning to her as if she were a wounded animal he longed to care for, yet laced with the darkness of a predator luring its prey.

How could she resist?

.

Longing was what drew her to sneak past the barrier a second time. She wanted to see him again, wanted to sing with him again. For so long, she had forsaken her music, letting her grief dull her senses and drain the color from her world. Singing with him brought back so many good memories, so much warmth, so much beauty in her life.

This time, they tried harder to communicate with one another. He would gesture wildly at her as he sounded out words. She would point to objects and tell him what they were called in her language. Although she still couldn't quite understand what he was telling her, she loved hearing his voice. Even when he wasn't singing, his deep, sonorous tone had a delightfully sinful effect on her.

"Ehh-rikh…" she spoke slowly, mimicking what he was teaching her.

He looked pleased and even a bit flustered, as though the sound she was producing with her lips had a special meaning to him.

"Erik," he stated again, gesturing toward himself.

Realization quickly dawned on her, and she couldn't stop herself from smiling widely. She placed her scaly hands on his chest and looked up at him with gleaming eyes. "Erik."

.

Her human—her Erik—proved to be a quick learner. After a few more meetings, he was already able to understand and speak more than the basic merfolk words and phrases. He told her that he had traveled to many parts of the human world and had learned many languages. She listened intently as he spoke of the many lands he had visited. She couldn't picture the "mountains" (large landforms that he said seemed to reach the heavens) and the "forests" (sprawling areas dominated by all sorts of greenery) and the "cities" (the densely populated human lands). But she longed to see those sights, to go beyond the cold, dark cave that had become their safe haven.

They spoke of many things, of their interests, their favorite memories. Despite being from different worlds, they were kindred spirits. Both passionate about music and capturing the beauty of the world through art, both considered odd by others in their respective communities, both longing for a connection.

He asked about where she lived, and this gave her pause. She was already breaking many rules of their kingdom simply by being here with him… Was it wise to tell an outsider about Atlantis?

Noticing her hesitation, he cupped her face with his bony fingers and pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead. Despite the relative chasteness of the act, she still felt something primal stir in her.

She gathered all her courage and cupped his face in her webbed hands. Slowly, her fingertips moved to touch the cool porcelain of his mask.

He flinched and quickly turned his face away from her. "Believe me, my dear, you do not want to see the unspeakable horror behind this mask."

She placed her hand on his. "I want to trust you, Erik. Do you want to trust me?"

A dark, mirthless laugh escaped his throat. "Ah, I'm afraid that trust is not the problem, my dear."

"Then what is the problem?"

"My face, my accursed ugliness… it is a wicked reminder that I will always be alone. That I will never belong anywhere. Not on land, not under the sea, and certainly never in the arms of another." He balled his fists so hard that his knuckles turned white.

She gently moved closer to him. "But don't you see, Erik? You are not alone anymore. And you shall never be alone as long as I live."

The pirate froze as her scaly hand moved to touch his mask off again. This time, he did not move away as she lifted it off.

His face reminded her of the deep-sea creatures that she used to be frightened of as a hatchling. Nose-less, lip-less, jaundiced skin, sunken eyes. Had this face not belonged to a man that she had come to know and love, she knew she would have been horrified. Instead, she saw the beauty in his imperfections—the way his golden eyes glowed like the sun, how his prominent cheekbones gave his face an interesting, angular look, the way his lack of lips made his smile all the more charming.

As she explored the curves and dips of his rough cheeks with her fingers, she moved closer to kiss him. He whimpered as her lips met his, fresh tears streaming down his face. But he eagerly and passionately returned the kiss, and it felt as though their souls were entwining. Together, at long last.

.

They lay next to each other by the rocks, confessing their love through feather-light kisses and soft whispers and the gentlest of caresses. He was hesitant at first but he came to welcome her touch, and she let him love her. Ravish her until they were both satisfied. Her webbed, scaly hands lightly traced the scars on his bony arms, relishing the chance to explore his naked form.

"You are an angel," he whispered as he planted a sleepy kiss on the crook of her neck.

"Tonight, I gave you my soul and I am dead." She muttered as she lay her head on his bare chest.

He smiled widely and wrapped his arms around her, softly stroking the green scales on her waist. "No emperor has ever received so fair a gift."

In a single night, it felt as though they had spent a lifetime together. Not much more was said because the comfortable silence said more than mere words ever could. They kissed and embraced and loved each other quietly by the waters.

.

She knew that the bliss would not last. He had to leave the Isle of Gold soon before his crew figured out why he visited the cave so often and took so long to return. She had to stop swimming to the surface before the shark guards stopped accepting her bribes (she had brought them crustaceans and mollusks and tiny fish from her hunt) and alerted the king of her trespasses. Her best friend had even begun asking her about her escapades to the other world.

"I don't understand why you keep returning." He said with exasperation. "I only helped you sneak past the guards because I thought that seeing the human world once would be enough to sate your curiosity."

"And I am grateful for your help." She crossed her arms. "However, I do not need your judgment."

"I'm not judging you. I'm only… confused as to why you want to return so desperately." He gazed at her with those innocent eyes of his, and she couldn't help feeling guilty.

They had known each other since they were only hatchlings. Even though he was a prince and she had no royal blood, she knew that he loved her deeply. She had known of his love since the moment he rescued her precious red coral (it was a gift from her father and was almost swallowed by a whale).

She had sung to him so many times when they were little, hoping he would complete the duet she longed for. Instead of sharing in her music, he would simply smile and tell her that she had a lovely voice.

Even among other mermen, he stood out with his gorgeous royal blue tail and hair the color of a pristine sandy shore. In another world, she could imagine herself settling down with him, embracing his gentle companionship. But she found herself longing for the passion and desire that the human seemed to stir in her.

"I don't know how to explain it in a way that you would understand," she gripped his hand and gazed warmly into his eyes, "Forgive me."

.

She swam past the barrier and met her human by the rocks once again. He was waiting for her, sitting still on his boat. Again, they sang together. She sang to him about desire and longing and the need to be understood. And his deep, sonorous voice added life to her melody, blended with her song as seamlessly as it had before.

How she longed to be a part of his world!

As they sang, her mind swarmed with possibilities of how they could be together. Perhaps she could visit the old sea witch and ask for a pair of legs. But she knew that this option involved excruciating pain; it would feel as though her tail would be cut open and split in the middle. Sharp, stinging pain would accompany her every step on land. Her feet would forever feel as though they were walking on glass. Could she truly endure that for him?

Or perhaps, he could be a part of her world! No human has ever stepped foot in Atlantis, but Erik was half-merman. Maybe, just maybe, he could adapt to life underwater…

Yet she did not find the courage to ask it of him that night. Instead, they sang and kissed and whispered their goodbyes.

.

She could not stop herself from thinking about him. Although she knew that he was back aboard his ship, sailing away from the Isle and onto other uncharted waters, she longed to swim back to the cave and follow him. She regretted not asking him to stay, not bringing up the possibility of him living in Atlantis with her.

Her mind refused to give her peace. And so, she was drawn to the sea witch. She needed to know if there was a way for her to be with her pirate.

The crone could not assure her that Erik would survive living underwater (because no one on Atlantis really understood the physiology of a half-human, half-mermaid hybrid), nor could she promise that splitting her mermaid's tail into a pair of legs would not make her have to live with excruciating pain for the rest of her life.

Instead, a compass was what the sea witch had handed to her. It could transport her to wherever her beloved roamed, as long as he stayed on the water. She rushed off, eager to use the magical device she had been given.

In her haste, she did not notice that someone had been following her and spying on her meeting with the witch.

.

Using the compass, she had found him almost immediately.

As her head breached the surface, her ears were quickly assaulted by the deafening sounds of thunder. Even in the darkness, she could see his imposing figure aboard the ghostly pirate ship. He was cloaked in shadows, only visible through the sky's quick flashes of lightning.

Although she wanted so badly to swim to him and take him into her arms, she dared not show herself. Not while he was with his crew. She decided to observe him for the time being and only come and see him once the rest of his men had retreated to their sleeping quarters.

Although she had known that he had a reputation as a ruthless pirate, seeing him aboard his ship felt unnerving. He acted so differently from the gentle, sweet man she had shared her love with in that cave. She watched with unease as he barked orders at his men, threatening them with his sword.

Erik scanned the open waters with his binoculars and commanded his men to prepare the cannons. She watched in horror as the pirate ship sailed to where the captain was pointing to—a merchant trading ship that seemed to be holding steady despite the storm.

The Phantom, much like its captain, seemed to blend into the shadows. It stealthily sailed closer to the merchant vessel. As the thunder rumbled overhead, the pirate crew fired a loaded canon at its unsuspecting target. She watched as bodies scrambled off the sinking ship, some jumping straight into the water while others rushed to get into a lifeboat.

Like scavengers, a few of the pirates had boarded the merchant vessel as it plummeted to the bottom of the ocean, taking advantage of the chaos and stealing whatever valuables they could find. She could no longer bear to watch as many honest men met grisly deaths at the hands of her lover's crew. Some stabbed through the heart, others shot with a pistol.

One of the pirates hit a man from behind with a blunt object and threw his body overboard. She couldn't believe that the human she had come to love—her Erik—could be capable of such death and destruction.

A voice inside her head beckoned her to dive after the unconscious man. Although she wished that she could help every man from the sinking vessel, all she could do was save one life.

.

She observed the unconscious man that she had rescued. His limp form, not quite dead but not quite alive either, lay on a large piece of driftwood. She waited until Erik's crew had retreated into their sleeping quarters before making her presence known.

"Erik," she beckoned from below the deck.

The pirate captain quickly followed the voice and looked down onto the sea. "My love," he muttered, his tone a blend of wonder and disbelief, "you're here."

"Erik, you must take this man aboard your ship."

Although she could not read his expression behind the mask, she could sense his confusion. His lips—or rather, the thin, dry skin on his mouth that might have resembled lips—tightened into a straight line.

"You and your crew… you killed those men. Why?"

"Yes," he started meekly, "my dear, there is much you do not understand about the human world."

"Then help me understand." She looked up at him with pleading eyes. "In my world, predators hunt only to eat and survive. There is no need for senseless violence."

"I hunt to survive too, my love. Those men…"

"Those men were innocent! I saw how your crew relished killing them."

He opened his mouth to respond but she quickly cut him off.

"You cannot change what has already happened, but you can still make things right. My father taught me to respect all living beings, even the ones I fear and the ones I do not understand. Take this man aboard your ship, Erik. Show me that you are still the same gentle soul I had come to love."

.

She didn't know that she was being watched. For days, she had stayed close to Erik's ship, never swimming too far below the surface. She would observe Erik, his crew, and the man that she had saved. Every night, when the crew would go to bed, she would come out of hiding and be with the man she loved.

However, one night, the very man she had rescued from drowning saw her singing with Erik. She quickly had to dive back underwater and hide. This gave the spy a chance to finally catch her off-guard and bring her back to Atlantis.

Her compassion had backfired and caused her imprisonment.

…

Now she sits alone in her dark cage, wondering why she had ended up here. She had only wanted to see what lay beyond her underwater haven, wanted to pursue knowledge as her father had taught her, wanted to rid herself of the emptiness she felt when he passed away. How would she have guessed that her curiosity would lead her to pursue a forbidden romance with a surface-dweller? How could she have known that she would be followed by a spy from Atlantis?

An approaching figure interrupted her reverie. In the darkness of the prison, his shiny blue scales and sandy blond hair stood out.

"I'm sorry it had to come to this. But I had to rescue you from the surface-dwellers… I'm doing this for your own good." said the merman she had once considered her best friend.


	4. Dead Men Tell No Tales (Nadir)

**Chapter 4: Dead Men Tell No Tales (Nadir)**

The journey to Atlantis is nothing like Nadir had imagined. In the many storybooks he used to read with Reza, sailors were always having the most thrilling adventures, battling sea monsters and navigating the treacherous seas and finding hidden treasures.

Instead of the swashbuckling tale he had envisioned, his life aboard the pirate ship seemed ordinary, almost routine even. He was no longer tasked with swabbing the deck, instead working closely with the captain as they perused various tomes and learned everything they could about the mysterious underwater city.

His days were spent conversing with Erik, theorizing and charting courses. The other members of the crew, angered by the way the Pirate King seems to favor him, sneered at him whenever he exited the captain's cabin. Many of the men had even tried intimidating him, threatening him with beatings, saying how he hasn't earned his keep, mocking his foreign accent and the color of his skin.

Nadir kept his head held high. He preferred to keep the peace, but he was ready and able to defend himself if any of the crew members ever decided to act on their empty threats.

Besides, a part of him knew that the Pirate King would not hesitate to punish any man who harmed him. It wasn't just because he was invaluable to the quest, being one of the only few literate men aboard the ship. And it wasn't just because he was the only one who truly knew of the existence of his mermaid and the urgency with which he wished to find and rescue her.

No, Nadir knew—though Erik never spoke the words out loud. Ever since that night, the night he had told Erik about Reza and Rookheeya, the captain seemed different. As if a barrier between them had been torn down.

The Pirate King still acted like a fearsome captain, still stubborn and imperious even in private. But there was a glint in his eyes, a softness that Nadir couldn't turn a blind eye to. Their arguments have been lessening in frequency as Erik has started trusting his judgment more and more.

They had read countless books about mermaid folklore, but none seemed to contain information about the underwater city's location. All they managed to find were speculations and rumors drummed up by seafarers looking to have their moment in the sun.

One night, frustrated by the slow progress in their quest, both men opened up a few bottles of rum. The sweet, smoky flavor of the drink surprised Nadir who had gotten used to the cheap bottles of bitter liquor passed around by the crew.

Then again, he knew that Erik would never settle for anything less than the best in everything. The man seemed to worship beauty and perfection, always dressed in the finest fabrics and collecting rare, precious objects for himself. He was so unlike any other pirate that Nadir had come across.

For a time, the two men drank together quietly. Soon, however, the alcohol in their systems began taking effect. Erik was the first to break the silence.

"How much do you know about Atlantis?"

"Quite a bit, actually." Nadir coughed, feeling the alcohol burn in his throat, "my son was fascinated with myths and legends, and he loved the sea. I remember reading a book about Atlantis with him. The city used to be on land but a few unforeseen natural disasters caused it to sink into the ocean."

Erik hummed in response, the edge of his lipless mouth curving into a knowing smirk. "Yes, but there is more to the story than that."

The Pirate King stood from his desk, taking a swig of rum as he did so, and moved to the map he had pinned to the wall. "Atlantis wasn't just any city; it was a utopia, the perfect civilization. The founders of the city were half god, as _perfect_ as any human beings could hope to be."

Nadir detected bitterness in his tone, though he dared not comment on it. He knew better now than to interrupt while the other man was monologuing in a drunken state.

"Their city had become a great naval power, allowing the citizens to amass obscene amounts of wealth-gold, silver, all sorts of precious metals, and even rare wildlife."

The captain's tone had shifted, sounding almost childlike in its wonder and amazement.

Nadir tried to read Erik's expression, but the mask made it difficult. He could see how a pirate like Erik would look up to the people of Atlantis, who were able to hoard many treasures. "It must've been a great tragedy when the city sank to the sea…"

At this statement, the captain laughed. A cold, dark laugh that sent a shiver up Nadir's spine. "Ah, well, the citizens of Atlantis had become drunk on their wealth and power and perfection. They looked down on every other human being, became greedy and petty and all-around _intolerable bastards_. Needless to say, the gods-well, the Greek gods-were displeased by their moral bankruptcy and sent a few fires and earthquakes their way, plunging the city to the bottom of the ocean."

Erik traced his finger over the illustrations on the map, following the ink lines meant to indicate water. Nadir couldn't help but notice how graceful his hands were. The hands of an artist. Long, flexible fingers gliding over an inky path. Large and calloused, clearly a man who has worked hard for everything he has in his life.

Nadir shook his head, trying to get rid of the thoughts that had started forming in his mind. Those hands on his shoulder. On his chest. Slowly traveling down, down, _down_ to where he needed them to be...

He stood quickly. _No. It's just the alcohol. Just the alcohol and nothing more._

Erik looked his way and grinned. "Had enough rum already? You're a lightweight, Daroga."

Standing on shaky legs, Nadir gripped the table to keep his balance. "I think I'm done for tonight and so are you. Get some rest, Erik."

"Don't you wish to hear the rest of the story?" Erik looked at him, tone light and expression neutral. But those strange golden eyes were pleading, begging for him to stay.

Nadir couldn't tell if his alcohol-impaired vision was only playing tricks on him but he sat back down.

Erik spoke up again. "You would think that having your city shoved to the seas would humble you, make you see the error of your ways. But that's not what happened to the citizens of Atlantis. Being half-gods, they were able to adapt to life underwater, growing gills and scales, and fins. They became the rulers of the sea, getting all other creatures to bow to their will using a magical trident stolen from Poseidon himself."

Slowly, the Pirate King unpinned the map and lay it on the table, flipping it on its back. Nadir watched curiously as the captain reached for his writing quill and some ink, sketching something on the parchment. Once finished with his drawing, Erik gestured for Nadir to have a look.

Nadir leaned closer to the table and stared at Erik's sketch. It was a trident, carefully and intricately drawn. Even as a mere illustration, it radiated power and majesty.

"My Christine has told me what it looks like. I've always believed that the stories were true but she's seen it with her own eyes. The King keeps it locked away in his palace, in a room where only he or his precious son can open. I've taken many precious treasures from the sea, but this… this is the one that has always eluded me."

Nadir furrowed his brow. "You wish to take the trident? Erik, I thought this quest was about finding your mermaid."

Erik leaned closer to Nadir, his breath warm on the other man's neck. Nadir shuddered at the proximity but did not dare back away. "One cannot _take_ what rightfully belongs to them. Christine and the trident are both in Atlantis. I am merely coming to claim what is already mine."

_Mine._ The word echoed in Nadir's ear, sending shivers down his spine. Erik's voice had that effect on him. That deep, melodious baritone wrapped itself around him, enticing his senses. The truth was that he couldn't fully comprehend what the pirate was telling him. His mind felt foggy. And Erik was still close, _so close_, breathing on his neck, warming his flesh.

Suddenly, images flashed in his mind. Long, black hair and beautiful brown eyes. His wife Rookheeya was smiling at him, holding him close, kissing him. The years had not erased the memory of her touch; it was always there in the back of his mind, bringing him comfort in his moments of weakness and despair.

But as soon as he opened his eyes, it was now Erik in her place. His masked face had replaced her beautiful visage, his scent and his warmth overwhelming him. The pirate was towering over him, dominant and commanding.

Nadir stepped back quickly, ignoring the confusion in Erik's eyes. "Forgive me. The rum is disagreeing with me. I need some fresh air."

Hurriedly, he walked out of the cabin without looking back.

The night sky was covered in stars, covering the open seas in shimmering silver light. He stared up at the heavens, trying to calm his erratic heartbeat.

_It was only the alcohol_, he tried to convince himself. _The alcohol and the close proximity and the years of grief and loneliness. _

_Allah, forgive me. I have been grieving for so long._

As if hearing his prayers, the moon seemed to shine brighter, warming his conflicted soul. The silver light from the sky seemed to open its arms to him and, closing his eyes, he let himself be taken into its embrace.

Soon, he felt warmth surrounding his whole being. And a voice—a voice that was, all at once, haunting and familiar—called out to him. "_Have you forgotten me already, my love?_"

She was there, right in front of him. Translucent, floating in the air, shining like the moon. His beautiful Rookheeya.

"Never, my love. _Never_." He said, feeling tears streaming down his cheeks.

The ghost of his wife cupped his face tenderly and he leaned into her touch. For so long, he had wished for a moment like this. To see her again, hear her voice and hold her in his arms once more. Even though it was common and even encouraged for men in his country and of his faith to have more than one wife, he only ever wanted her. And when she passed away, he could not find it in him to remarry.

His Reza, their beloved child, was his last link to her. The living reminder of their love. And he too left him behind.

Since Reza's death, Nadir had not let himself feel anything and, slowly, the sharp, stinging pain in his heart eased into a dull ache. He had let himself become numb, not truly caring whether he lived or died. He boarded a merchant ship to escape from the land that reminded him only of everything he had lost and he let himself succumb to the emptiness.

But then he was rescued by a mermaid, brought back to life even after he had given up on it. Suddenly, he had a purpose again, a mission. Every day, he would help Erik get closer and closer to finding his beloved.

And, every day, he had learned more and more about his mysterious captain.

They often argued and disagreed, and there were times where he was sorely tempted to simply strangle Erik out of frustration. But there were also moments, small and brief as they were, where he saw behind the mask that the pirate hid behind, he saw the genius and the artistry and the tenderness in his eyes.

No one ever looks at him the way Erik does. The captain always tells him to go away and jokes about throwing him to the sharks, but his eyes always said the opposite.

_Stay with me. Never leave_, they seemed to plead.

He could not resist their call.

Nadir looked at the ghost of his wife and placed his hand over hers. "Why have you come back, my love? Why now? I have called for you so many times throughout the years. You never answered until now."

She did not reply, only looking at him with deep sadness.

He sighed, "You are not here. The dead cannot speak."

Her shimmering form seemed to slowly fade away and Nadir was left holding nothing but the empty air. He gripped the closest mast for support, once again feeling the dizzying effects of the alcohol. With all the strength he could muster, he walked to his sleeping quarters.

Behind him, the dusk had started making way for the dawn.

**.**

Erik was distant for the next few days, barely looking his way and even acknowledging his presence. Every night, Nadir would try to talk to him, to converse with him in the familiar way they had both grown accustomed to, but the pirate would only give curt replies and then proceed to walk past him.

Although he tried not to take this dismissal personally, knowing of Erik's mercurial nature and abrupt mood changes, he couldn't help feeling hurt. He had worked so hard to gain the Pirate King's trust but now he could feel the barrier between them slowly being erected again.

When Nadir awoke one next morning, he was told that the captain had given instructions about where to sail. The men seemed as confused as he was about their intended destination.

_Mors Insula_, it was called. An island where the dead are rumored to come alive when a blood moon is in the sky.

The crew was fearful of the morbid stories surrounding the island, tales of corpses rising from their graves and attacking any living being in sight. But they did not dare ask questions.

Erik had locked his doors and instructed the crew not to disturb him. That didn't stop Nadir from going to the captain's quarters after all the other men had gone to sleep.

Inside the cabin, he could hear the strains of a violin. Beautiful music streamed through the spaces of the doorway, and for a time, he simply stood there, entranced by the solemn yet powerful melody.

A part of him did not want to interrupt Erik's magnificent playing, but his determination to seek answers urged him to knock loudly on the captain's door.

"Is there a reason why we are sailing to that cursed island instead of looking for paths to Atlantis?"

The captain did not grace his question with a reply, instead playing his violin even louder. But Nadir was not about to give up so easily.

"Erik, you know that I only wish to help you. I swore that I would help you find your mermaid and I intend to keep that promise. But I cannot do so if I don't comprehend your decisions."

There was silence and then, a voice, deep and dark, emanated from the walls. "Daroga, how many times must I slam the door in your face before you leave me alone? I am the captain of this ship. You do not need to understand or even agree with my orders. You must simply obey them. Now, _leave_."

Frustration and anger started bubbling up inside the usually calm and level-headed man's heart. Nadir slammed his fist on the door. "You aggravating, bull-headed man! You would put the lives of everyone on this ship on the line without so much as an explanation for _why_ we are willingly sailing into a death trap?!"

Nadir waited for Erik to yell back at him or open the door and threaten to throw him overboard. Instead, the pirate laughed—a deep, melodious laugh that somehow made Nadir feel warm and cold at the same time.

"A _death trap_? Truly? Is that what you've heard?" The Pirate King laughed again, "I thought, by now, you'd know better than to believe everything these imbeciles tell you, Daroga."

The Persian felt as though a bucket of ice-cold water had been thrown at his face, but he swallowed his pride. "So, we are _not_ going to _Mors Insula_?"

Erik opened the door and smirked at him. "Oh, we are going to _Mors Insula,_ but I assure you, it is not the zombie-infested island you've heard rumors about."

The Pirate King gestured for him to enter the cabin and he did so without question. He sat by the captain's desk. Erik opened a book and showed him the illustration: a small island with black sand, surrounded by jagged rocks.

"_Mors Insula_ is the isle where souls with unfinished business can pass through to enter the mortal realm. However, the gate will only be open during a total lunar eclipse. The ghosts cannot harm anyone, but, admittedly, the journey to the isle will not be an easy one.

No human being has ever set foot in Atlantis and lived to tell the tale… but there are plenty of dead men—explorers, pirates, sailors—who had attempted to cross the barrier between worlds and died trying. The blood moon will come in a week, and by then, we will find _Mors Insula_ and converse with these ghosts."

The more Erik explained the plan, the more convinced Nadir was that they shouldn't do it. Though he could see how it might work, the idea of conversing with the dead felt unnatural and wrong. But somehow, he could not relay his concerns to Erik. It felt too personal of a step.

In his heart, he knew why he didn't want to go to the island but he couldn't admit it even to himself.

Instead, he decided to steer the conversation in a different direction. "Erik, these past few days… I suppose I just want to understand why you didn't relay this plan to me sooner. I could've helped you and yet you dismissed me without reason. Why is that?"

Nadir couldn't read the expression behind the pirate's mask but the entire atmosphere of the room seemed to darken.

He looked directly into Erik's eyes—those strange golden eyes that held all the sadness of the world. But the other man looked away quickly.

"I work better alone."

Nadir knew it was a lie.

.

The voyage to _Mors Insula_ was a dangerous one as rough seas rocked their vessel back and forth, threatening to plunge them all into its murky depths. Rain poured down relentlessly, like bullets from the sky, and it felt as though heaven itself was asking them to abandon their quest. Thunder and lightning greeted them as they forged ahead.

The Pirate King was determined not to turn back. Even as his men protested, he commanded the crew to sail into the eye of the storm. Nadir gripped a mast for dear life as their vessel attempted to navigate despite the harsh elements.

After three days of unceasing rain, the sky began to clear. Nadir thought that the worst was finally behind them, but what he didn't know was that their ship was sailing toward an even more terrible fate.

The crew had been drinking that night, celebrating the end of the hurricane.

Nadir was the only one who stayed sober, remembering what happened the last time he had gone drinking with Erik. As the other men cheered and sang, he stood by the bow and looked out onto the horizon. That's when he noticed something strange in the waters, something moving, something _alive_.

His gaze followed the rippling water to its source. There, he saw it—a whirlpool so large that it could swallow four whole ships. But it was no ordinary vortex, for Nadir quickly noticed that it had razor-sharp teeth, thousands of them, inside its monstrous, watery maw.

He quickly ran to the captain's quarters to warn Erik about what he saw. The Pirate King's golden eyes widened upon seeing the swirling mass of water with teeth.

"Charybdis," he muttered to himself. The Pirate King shook away his obvious fear and quickly took charge. "ALL HANDS ON DECK!"

The crew stood on shaky legs and ran to their posts. Erik commanded the men to sail away from the maw without straying too far from their original path. With great difficulty, the drunk men manned their posts and steered the ship away from the whirlpool. But the monstrous vortex seemed determined to take them, using the water around her to pull their vessel into her maw like a vacuum.

Manning the steering wheel, Nadir used all of his strength to steer the ship to the starboard side, away from the beastly current.

But his actions steered their ship further away from the path they were originally on. Erik quickly berated him. "You fool! I told you not to stray too far off course!"

Before the Persian could defend himself, a large snake-like head descended from the sky and snatched one of the crew members off the deck.

Nadir and Erik stood frozen in shock as they looked up at the screaming sailor being eaten alive. The monster towered over their vessel with its six, long snake-like heads and rows of sharp, grisly teeth.

The Pirate King ordered his men to steer the ship back on course. But the crew members were drunk and panicking, abandoning their respective posts and running around the deck, trying to avoid being eaten by the giant beast.

Nadir took it upon himself to steer them back, but it was difficult without the aid of the rest of the crew. One by one, the monstrous heads plucked men from the vessel and swallowed them whole.

Using his rifle, Erik started shooting at the beast. But even bullets couldn't penetrate the monster's thick, armored skin. One of the heads lunged at Erik, but Nadir, fueled by adrenaline, was able to push him out of harm's way. Both men tumbled off the ship and plummeted into the cold ocean.

As Nadir sunk into the waters, clinging to an unconscious Erik, the last sight that he saw was _The Phantom_ being devoured by the six-headed sea beast. Soon, his vision blurred and everything faded to black.

.

When Nadir opened his eyes again, he was no longer in the water. He couldn't recognize where he was, seeing nothing but inky blackness. But his hand touched the ground he was laying on and realized that he was surrounded in black sand.

_Black sand._ He remembered the illustration of _Mors Insula_ from Erik's book.

Could it be? Had they reached their destination after all?

The answer to his questions stood before him.

She was there, floating in front of him, smiling. "My dearest husband, you've come to visit me at long last."

"Rookheeya…" he muttered weakly. "How… how is this possible?"

The ghost of his wife smiled softly and pointed toward the sky. It was a starless night, fully dark except for the red moon glowing faintly in the distance.

"I've been waiting for you all these years, my love. We never got the chance to say goodbye."

Nadir couldn't stop his tears then. "Forgive me. _Please forgive me_."

She knelt beside him and cupped his face. "Hush now, my love. There is nothing to forgive."

"I shouldn't have left you alone that day," he cried, leaning into her touch, "I shouldn't have put more importance on my work than my family. I should've been there for you and Reza. You were dying. _I knew_ you were dying but I left anyway."

"No one blames you, Nadir. You were summoned by the Shah himself. You couldn't have refused His Majesty."

"But I could have. I could have retired, could have moved you and Reza away to somewhere safe. Instead, I… I have done so many things, Rookheeya… many _unspeakable_ things in the Shah's name. I should have refused. I should have been stronger. I should have been there for you instead of chasing after some magician in Russia who had already fled before I got there."

He tried to pull her close but he was afraid that her translucent, shimmering form would fade if he held her any tighter.

She smiled at him and wiped the tears from his cheeks, "You have been so brave, Nadir. You've done everything you could. It's time to stop living in the past, my love. You have shrouded yourself in grief and regret for far too long. Reza and I are at peace. We have lived our lives, and you must continue to live yours."

Nadir looked up at her, somehow understanding what she meant but not having the courage to say the words out loud.

She spoke for him instead. "You don't have to be afraid to open your heart again."

.

Once the lunar eclipse had passed, so too did Rookheeya's ghost return to the afterlife. Nadir was finally able to say his goodbyes. They held each other close until her form faded into the air once more.

Still reeling from his encounter with his long-deceased wife, Nadir walked around the isle thinking of everything and nothing.

Soon, he saw the Pirate King walking toward him. Relief and happiness flooded his heart and he ran to Erik, pulling him into an embrace.

Erik did not return his embrace nor pull away, standing as still as a statue while Nadir held him. When Nadir finally let go, both men couldn't look each other in the eye.

The Pirate King cleared his throat. "I know how to find Atlantis now…"

Nadir grinned. "So, you were able to speak to one of those dead explorers after all!"

"No," Erik replied softly, "I spoke with my mother, the deceased princess of Atlantis."

* * *

**A/N: The sea monsters were Charybdis (the whirlpool) and Scylla (the snake-y one) from Homer's Odyssey.**

**Special shout-out to Flippedeclipse, whose incredible Pharoga story, inspired many elements of this chapter. Please check out her works!**

**Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed this, and please do leave a review if you liked it ^_^**

**(Your reviews would motivate me to write and finish the next chapter faster hahaha)**


End file.
